1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubular metal ball bat, such as a baseball bat or a softball bat, which includes a tubular barrel having a hitting zone at the distal end, a handle at the proximal end and a tapered transition zone connecting the hitting zone to the handle, and to a method of making the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a tubular metal ball bat in which the transition zone is provided with a transverse wall or reinforcing element of a generally rigid material adjacent the juncture between the hitting zone and transition zone which tends to stiffen the proximal end of the hitting zone, isolate the hitting zone from the transition zone and handle, control the balance of the bat and its center of gravity and regulate the impact area of the bat hitting zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hollow metal bats of aluminum or similar material have been developed and have been used when playing baseball, softball and the like for many years. Various improvements have been made in the construction of these hollow metal bats since their introduction. Included in such developments are the subjects of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,055 issued Feb. 28, 1995, 5,421,572 issued Jun. 6, 1995, and 5,494,280 issued Feb. 27, 1996. In addition, the distal end of such bats has traditionally been reinforced by various closure caps and constructions. Efforts have also been made to cushion and reinforce the bat by completely filling the interior of the bat with a foam material and by making other improvements. The following U.S. patents illustrate various developments in this field of endeavor:
______________________________________ 3,727,295 4,746,117 5,180,163 4,056,267 4,834,370 5,380,003 4,505,479 ______________________________________
The above patents disclose bats filled with foam to increase the strength of the bat. Additionally, the above patents disclose the addition of a weight member in the handle portion of the bat for weighting and balancing the bat handle.
The prior art does not disclose, however, a transverse wall or reinforcing segment at or near the juncture of the hitting zone and the transition zone of a tubular metal bat as contemplated by the present invention. Further, the prior art does not teach a method for forming such transverse wall or reinforcing segment which stiffens the proximal end of the hitting zone of the bat and serves to isolate the hitting zone from the transition zone and handle.